


Triad

by fondofit



Series: A study of strong bones [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Guzma was not ready for this early morning surprise.





	

Guzma was not an early riser. Not normally anyway. Over the years, he had gotten used to waking up in the humid warmth of a mid-morning Alolan sun. But on this particular Tuesday morning, he found himself waking up much earlier than he was used to. After cracking an eye open and staring at lack of sunlight reflecting off the ceiling, he realizes that it is still dark outside and that it was still before sunrise. He let out a mixture of a groan and a sigh, suddenly reminded of why he felt the need to wake up so early in the first place. There was some sort of heavy weight that was putting too much pressure on his chest, making it hard to breathe. He goes to shift his body, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, when he froze mid-movement. 

_“Holy Shit.”_

It’s the first thing that runs across Guzma’s mind as he realizes he’s in bed with not one, but two people. They weren’t just any random grunts either. No, the two people he was currently nestled between were the all too friendly and beloved Professors Kukui and Burnet. He didn’t dare move or breathe, feeling panic well up in his gut. His glanced back and forth between the two utterly baffled as he breathed out another curse.

“Holy _SHIT_.”

He really didn’t mean to say that so loudly - or out loud to begin with, but the sudden noise makes the other occupants in his bed shift until they both seemed to think the interruption had passed and went back to their peaceful slumber. A moment later, he let out the breath he was holding as a sigh of relief, wanting nothing more but to remember how he got into this situation in the first place. It was way too early in the morning for him to be dealing with something like this.

“Well, good morning, sunshine.”

The murmured words coming from his right almost caused Guzma reel back and throw both husband and wife off the bed. His body though, went rigid when he felt Kukui’s arm hold his waist still with an iron grip; slowly, and lightly tugging him just a bit closer. Burnet, for the most part, seemed none the wiser, and slept on.

“She sleeps like a buldore most of the time.” Guzma glances back towards Kukui, the grin on the professor’s face soft and loving as he speaks of his wife. “I wouldn’t worry too much about waking her up.”

“I-” Guzma cuts himself off when he has no idea what to say first. He’s usually never at a loss for words and brimming with confidence, but these past few weeks has caused him to do some soul searching. When he feels Kukui’s arm tug his middle a bit again, he can’t help but flinch out of surprise.

“No need to fret over it, yeah?” Guzma could almost hear his thoughts stop short as Kukui shifted his body over in order to look him in the eyes. “It was a mutual thing and you weren’t drunk if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” 

When Kukui laughs, Guzma could feel the rumble against his side. It’s a weird, but not unwelcome feeling. To his left, Burnet sighs, nuzzling into his shoulder just a bit more. 

“Let’s just say we all know how parties can go on Melemele, yeah?”

“Yo, dude, not like this isn’t some kinda deep dark fantasy becoming reality, but seriously…” His voice sort of just drops. He’s confused, almost wary of how he got here in the first place.

Kukui just grinned, “Are you saying ‘Our Big Bad Boy Guzma’ isn’t _bad_ enough to seduce two amazing Professors in one evening?”

It’s a trap. Guzma knows Kukui’s goading him, but he can’t help but fall for it. He has his pride and, well, this isn’t the worst situation that he could be goaded into. A grin spreads across his face as he feels his ego getting a much needed boost.

“You know ya boy Guzma can handle anything you throw at him.” 

“Good, “ Kukui says as he moves in just a bit closer, enough that Guzma realizes what’s coming. He watches as Kukui initiates a strong kiss, something that fits his personality completely. If there was one thing Guzma remembered about Kukui was that he never did things half-heartedly; always going all in or out with everything he did. He responds to the kiss in kind, not one to be outdone. Kukui’s reaction is of a satisfied groan in the back of his throat and Guzma can feel himself being drawn into the mood.

He starts to turn more towards Kukui when he remembers the weight on the other side of his body. He breaks apart only to glance over at Burnet and almost jumps when he see’s her sharp eyes open and staring at the both of them. 

“Oh no, don’t mind me. I mean, I’m not entirely happy, Kukui, that you decided you keep our boy to yourself, but I can’t deny that it’s a good show to wake up to.” Burnet drapes her arm across her husband’s, tugging Guzma just a bit closer towards herself. She leans in and picks up where Kukui left off, her lips just slightly softer, but the kiss just as strong. Guzma can feel Kukui shift closer, gripping his body just a little more. 

Burnet is the one who breaks the kiss, smiling brightly at him. Guzma feels his stomach drop, there’s just no way he could be this lucky, so he turns to Kukui, the same smile reflected in his face and Guzma knows he’s stuck in the middle of where he’s meant to be. 

And the only thing that can come to his mind right now is, _“Holy Shit.”_


End file.
